


Dreaming, Waking, Going

by Dana



Series: Pan's Labyrinth Drabbles [6]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Princess Moanna actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would rather age and bleed and die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming, Waking, Going

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble is old.

In Princess Moanna's kingdom, there is no pain and there are no lies – but neither are there clouds or breeze, and what light there is hardly real. So she dreams of the world above, where there are birds and trees and insects, the sky bright blue and the sun burning yellow.

In waking, she thinks, she would rather lie and be lied to, and she would rather age and bleed and die.

In going, she forgets herself, her father and her home – and when her body grows old, and dies, it finds itself reborn. But her spirit is the same.


End file.
